400 Rabbits at a Time
by socialcalico
Summary: A short fluff piece of Vincent and Re-l after the fall of Ramdeau, focused on their relationship in the aftermath and how it develops. Might become M later depending on how descriptive I decide to get. Inspired due to revisiting this anime with my boyfriend and rekindling my love for the Vincent/Re-l romance. More chapters to come. Please review!
1. The Heat

The subtle hum of the Rabbit coated the silence as she occupied the middle compartment at the table, tapping her pen to the table as thought. It had been a good month or more since the fall of Ramdeau, though she hardly remembered it as anything past a weird dream, surmising that the experience there was far less real than the new world she occupied, with real sunlight and weather patterns far less cold, albeit more sporadic and tempered in nature. It was a particularly calm day, cloudy but warm in its own way, with wind just strong enough to keep the Rabbit moving. She had taken to keeping logs as she had before, but far less analytical and more suited to keeping her sanity as well as allowing herself something she never considered previously—creative output.

She still dressed as she always had, but found with the new rise in temperature, the tight leather corset had to be ditched and opted for a loose tunic-type shirt made of soft, thin fabric dark gray to suit her usual shadowy style. She had rolled the sleeves up to her elbows and pensively stared down at her pages, palm resting on her jaw. She barely moved when she heard the door slide open. Without too much deduction or glancing, she could tell immediately by the mechanical steps that it was Pino, who walked with a skip and hummed very quietly to herself. She entered, tore through the storage for her piano whistle, and skipped about, taking only a moment to look at Re-l and smile before leaving her alone again.

Re-l looked up and furrowed, her darkened eyes keen on the slight whisper of air that blew through the door of the compartment from an incomplete shut and decided to rise from her chair. She managed to get her fingers inside the handle just as the door flew from her grasp and she found herself compromised, recoiling as she leaned backward a bit to meet the gaze of Vincent. His green eyes widened in surprise, the apology forming on his mouth as he made an attempt to back step and allow her a bit of personal space. He had his immigrant garb peeled down and tied around his waist, leaving only his sallow-colored undershirt. He was modestly muscled, but still very strongly-built—sturdy—but altogether far more masculine now that once previously thought.

His face, however, remained sheepishly downturned as he muttered, "Sorry, Re-l."

"I was just fixing the door," she deadpanned, stepping backward. "You can come in."

Vincent livened and stepped past her, making sure to secure the door behind him with a crooned head. He then smiled at her timidly and continued forward. She knew his reactions were due to her spiny exterior in the beginning, but sometimes his oversensitivity to her needs weighed on her. She furrowed and returned to the table, picking up her pen. She found herself glancing at him as he went straight toward the storage and rummaged about for a moment before picking up a very old roll of tape.

"There's a side bar a little loose," he explained. "It's not dangerous, exactly, but I'd hate for it to become a problem before we have the supplies to mend it." He smiled, waving the tape around in a conversational manner. "I remembered we had tape. It should keep it secured long enough to last us getting to another fallen dome."

Re-l nodded, placing her jaw in her palm. "Not a bad idea."

"Kristeva said we should reach civilization in a couple days. If there are no people, at least there will be supplies. Or scrap. Could use extra metal lying around considering the Centzon is only getting older," he continued, making his way to the door.

"We could also use a bit of a dietary change. I know I made such a fuss before about the beans before, but changing instead to canned meats has done neither of us good," she said, making a face as he offered a warm smile in return and fixed his position to be more comfortable, leaning halfway on the wall beside the door. He folded his arms, tape now tucked underwing.

"Are you saying you miss the beans?" he asked, scrutinizing her for a moment. It was playful.

"I retract my hatred of the beans—I think what I really hate is the meal repetition," she said having her hand at him. "You're so complacent. How can you eat the same thing every day and not grow to hate it?"

"Well, starving generally makes you not so picky," he said with consideration.

"We've starved before," Re-l retorted.

"No, we've rationed before. We've never starved," Vincent clarified. "Luckily for us, we've never run out of food. And I have no plans to run out of food again, it's not a gratifying experience even if it makes beans and canned meat seem like luxury."

Re-l quieted, returning to her thoughts. He wasn't wrong. While they were not well-fed, they were substantially far from starving, and she recalled a couple times he had gone without eating to keep her starving. She eyed him as he remained, leaning against the wall watching her. He knew he watched her often, and although it bothered her previously, she expected it now. He was careful to keep his boundaries set, touching her only lightly time to time to satisfy his need for human closeness, and while she had defrosted considerably from her unbearably exclusive self she still felt most comfortable when he held her in his eyes.

He stirred from his position from the wall and shook the tape at her again. "Alright, better go fix that rail," he muttered, breaking eye contact. He opened the door, smiling to himself. "By the way," he started, and she perked from her seat, attentive, "you look very comfortable in that shirt."

It was an odd sort of compliment, and he left immediately after. But somehow, her skin felt warm as she allowed the compliment to mold in her mind, and she found herself plucking and smoothing the shirt as she looked down to see what he meant. She did appear more casual for once, with her spine relaxed and her forearms exposed. The dip of the shirt was not low, exactly, but it rested nicely below her collarbone. Indeed she felt comfortable, easily more relaxed in less layers. Perhaps even less rigid. She looked to the door, but it was closed and the only thing left to the room as the hum of the Rabbit.


	2. Canned Meat

A/N: Second chapter, getting pretty heated. We're getting somewhere. Hope someone enjoys this read.

Dinner time came quickly. Vincent still wore his suit all tied up in spite of the cool air that leaked into the main compartment of the Rabbit. Re-l watched as he opened a can of pet-food smelling meat, earning a crinkled nose from Re-l as it slid onto a place in front of her. Still, from their conversation before, it seemed necessary for her to swallow back her ill feelings and eat the bounty he displayed before her. She looked up at him, to which he gave a sympathetic angled look as she dipped her spoon into the meat mound and took a bite. The taste was not as bad as the smell of it, but she closed her mind and continued eating. As she swallowed a second bite, she watched him prepare his own plate, working carefully with a knit browline trying to shake the shaped meat out.

She grabbed a bit of the dressing she once repelled to change the taste a bit, in hopes of gaining the strength to finish the meal. He looked up at her and laughed, his eyes focused on her expression as she tested the meat with a careful, slow slurp. She shuddered but swallowed and shook her head helplessly letting out a bit of a laugh. "That didn't help at all," she muttered, meeting his gaze.

"I'd settle for a little salt," Vincent said in return.

"I'd sell my guns for a little pepper," Re-l countered, leaning back. She continued eating, the shivers dissipating with time.

Vincent shook his head, taking a moment to tap his hands together and mutter a quickly-worded prayer before diving in himself. She ate uninterrupted for a while, the silence between them filled by the sounds of Pino's playing on deck and the breathing between them as they exchanged glances between bites. He was taller now, it seemed. Although she realized this long ago, she wasn't sure whether or not his realization of his Proxy self had actually physically changed him, or if perhaps he just seemed different because of what happened in Ramdeau. He certainly looked less weak, less fragile. And she knew without much convincing he was much stronger than her, and yet she was calm. The proxy inside was no less dangerous than before, but there was a level security in knowing that, for once, something was stronger than her.

His eyes, green and reflective, hooded a bit as he watched her in a way she was not accustomed to and even became somewhat flustered internally as she thought of something to say to break his concentration. "So do you suppose we will run into the Creators soon? You would think we would have come across some human contact beside dome-born by now," she interjected as calmly as she could sound.

"I mean, the world is huge. Mosk is not so far from Ramdeau on the map, and we haven't even seen a fourth of the world leftover," he answered. "It is bound to happen eventually, certainly."

"I guess it is a little farfetched to expect all of the ships of the Boomerang Project to still be intact when the domes didn't even last half of the time for the world to heal. I can't help but be anxious about it," she admitted. Vincent shrugged.

"I am also anxious. Part of me feels somewhat bitter about being put into the world for the soul purpose of death when I am no longer useful. There's nothing poetic about being charged with destroying what I created because it no longer suits the plan. But the part of me that wants goodwill is anxious over what will happen overall," he said, looking at his hand carefully. "I no longer feel… separated from this part of me. It is all the same skin. Which makes me anxious as to which part of me will come out upon meeting the Creators." He looked at her with a sheepish smile. "I would hate to drag everyone down with me if I don't react well."

Re-l searched his lonely gaze carefully. "You would probably react better than I would," she said in all seriousness. He laughed. "While in Ramdeau, I never felt I had a purpose so well-written as everyone else around me. When I discovered most of that was pre-programmed, I felt even more lost to finding that path. The more I learned about myself, the more pissed I became that I was not even a factor in the grand plan."

"Does that make you angry at me?" Vincent asked. "I had a purpose and I abandoned it."

"Not really," she said, looking at her meat. "If anything, it taught me that purposes can be chosen."

"I love you."

Re-l paused. She had heard it before many times. He muttered it to himself as a mantra time to time, when he was sure she was asleep or when he was watching her from afar. But it always shocked her how direct he was in these rare moments. She looked up at him in a timid way, slightly shaken by the abruptness. His eyes were intense again, locked and focused with no wavering in his voice or being, and he sat across the table with a firm lip and a held breath. He seemed to be held back, perhaps by his own sense of morality or his own timid nature, but he looked through her in a way that froze her. His eyes began to shift from her eyes to her lips to her throat to her hands and back, taking her in as her face seemed to warm. His hands rested on the table, and he pushed a bit of pressure on it to keep himself calm. Normally, at her shock he would apologize, but he just watched her drink it in, and lacking the layers she did she felt vulnerable and bare.

Then, the door to the compartment clattered open and Pino skipped in, shouting, "Vince, Vince, there are furry things!"

Re-l felt embarrassed as if some great thing had been interrupted. She now felt hot and stood up suddenly to cool her head as Vincent reluctantly looked away toward Pino, inquiring, "What do you mean?"

"Furry things are running along the ship, travelling about 2.38 units faster, you have to come look!"

"What furry things, Pino?" Vincent said in his usual tone.

"Don't know, Pino has never seen or had them recorded," Pino cried, her doll-like eyes alight in her usual gleeful way as she ushered them with her hands. "You have to look Vince!"

"Okay, okay, in a moment," Vincent said, rising from his seat, and Re-l felt him tower over her again in a way that made her feel small. He glanced at her, his eyes burrowing into her skin before walking toward the Autoreiv. She was bouncing all the while as they exited the compartment. Re-l decided, after a few steady breaths, she out to follow. She climbed the stairs after them and found the landscape to be something utterly new from the usual frozen lands to now a land patched in small tufts of green scattered across the wasteland. And the furry things Pino had been calling about were lean, thick dog-like creatures that soon rounded away. Kristeva watched Pino more than the animals, but both Pino and Vincent were enthralled in the dogs.

Vincent placed his hands on the side rail and watched then gather, howling and yelping as they furthered themselves from the Rabbit. Re-l watched them leave and looked around to see what else there was to view. "What are those?" she asked.

"Wolves, I think," Vincent answered. They had seen a couple animals, but none so obvious as these.

"Wolves!" Pino called after them. "Wolves!"

"I said I think," Vincent clarified, wagging a hand at her helplessly, though Pino was now too determined.

"Wolves!" she called after the animals, but they were too far away to matter now.

"Wolves can be dangerous, Pino. And do not hang onto that rail, it is unsteady," Kristeva piped from her position at the rudder. She was an Autoreiv of few words, thought pointedly kept her eyes on Pino whenever possible.

Re-l smiled, walking toward the edge, watching the animals disappear into the brush. "I have never seen a wolf," she said calmly, looking over to Vincent who shrugged.

"Neither have I," he said softly. "I'm surprised they aren't extinct."

Re-l looked out into the expansive horizon. "Some things thrive against the odds, I guess." She watched the sky as rays of light graced the world below with sweetened rays of light. Instinctually she looked to Vincent, who seemed lost in the thought, but his demeanor had lightened. She went to rest her weight on the railing as she often did until she was stopped by a stiff hand at her shoulder. His thumb pressed against her collarbone. "Vincent?" she asked, but her voice was light.

"The railing is just taped, remember?" he said, but his eyes watched her in full awareness of his touch. She made no moves to remove it.

"Right," she said, waiting for him to move. "Thanks for the warning."

He removed his hand on his own and folded his arms. "Well, it would be trouble if you fell off at the speed we're going now," he joked shyly.

Re-l looked him up and down. "So you're saying you wouldn't catch me," she began, a playful edge to her voice.

"That's exactly the problem, I'd probably go down with you," Vincent admitted, eying her from the corner, the green shimmering at her. She couldn't help her nerves, but smiled at him and nodded.

"I suppose you would," she concluded. "Well, now that the furry things are gone, I'm going to go finish that meat. Can't let good protein go to waste."

Vincent nodded, looking to Kristeva. "You are fine here, aren't you?"

"My energy cells are at sixty-three percent. I have a few more hours before I must recharge," she replied. Infected or not, she was an Entourage first. Her voice remained stiff and factual, as it would have been if she were human at all, Vincent surmised.

"Then I will let you refuel in a couple hours for giving me a break, Kristeva," Vincent said calmly.

"Of course," the Autoreiv said.

Vincent then followed Re-l to the lower compartment, closing the door behind him. He looked at Re-l for a moment, half-lidded eyes searching the room for occupation. Her body was slight but toned, her hair cat-eared and neat, her eyes shadowed and dark, and yet she looked small. And the way she glanced at him timidly and unsure made him feel guilty and intrigued to wonder what she had to say now. He flicked his fingers behind him on the lock and stepped away from the door. They were alone with the hum of the Rabbit filling the silence.


	3. Bedtime Rituals

A/N: Sorry about the wait. I have a job and a life and things after Christmas left me with little leisure time to write. I promise the next chapter will be more timely. I hope I didn't lose readers during my hiatus!

Re-l slid back into her chair smoothly, sitting away from him as he watched her from his place at the door. She was pale and transparent as the blood gathered at her nape flared under his gaze and for a moment he just watched her as she struggled through a bite, trying her best to ignore him. She barely looked fazed, her poker face was immaculate, but the occasional breath or the comfort shift could be heard through the hum, and the proximity was enough to make her idle. Vincent pushed off of the door and strode to his place across from her, taking his eyes from her back for a moment to find his seat. He had neglected to fix his outfit from being tied at his waist, and she looked at him vacantly with a mouth full of processed meats.

He smiled in his usual way, eyes unfocused and timid, commencing eating to continue the silence. She remained stoic, keeping her mind occupied with the fork working between the shreds of flat, pale-pink chunks. Vincent flicked his eyes up at her a couple times himself, feeling the thrum beneath them hide her tapping foot and her pulse. The breath in her throat was held longer each time she noted his eyes, almost as though with every glance she was becoming further aware of his presence. She feared nothing in particular about him, but the more they traveled like this, the longer his eyes held hers and the hotter her neck became. He was patient, calm and collected, but in wait of something and the longer he waited the longer his stares became and she felt them long after his eyes returned to his plate.

She dared a glance up at him, catching his gaze in action this time and holding it as she swallowed back. "Just how many supplies do we have?" she asked, her voice characteristically unshaken.

"A good month, as long as we keep our meals tight," he replied. "And repairs will have to wait until we have scrap, naturally." He poked at his canned meat with consideration.

"Anything major?" she inquired, relaxing a bit under this new guise of conversation.

"Minor things. The railing, a bit of wear and tear in the hull," he replied in a dry tone. These things were hardly new to her, she had been aware of them, but it was not as though either of them had family to make small talk of.

"Nothing you can't manage," she agreed, finishing the last of her meal and sliding the plate aside.

Vincent flashed a smile. "Is that a compliment?"

"Look, I'm not saying you're the epitome of manliness, but you can slap some metal together," Re-l retorted, but her lips curled in a way at the sides and she shrugged, leaning inward on her elbows for comfort.

"And what is the epitome of manliness to you, Re-l?" he threw back quite unexpectedly, and for a moment she could not answer. Her eyes, quite accidentally, fell from his eyes to the broad of his shoulders and the bare flesh of his arms—bare muscle and bone. She looked up again, unsure as to how to approach the question.

He was tall, certainly. Taller than her, taller than most men—something she could not easily recognize before. And strength he could hardly be told he lacked in, given the nature of his strength. His handiness also held merit, given his mechanical knowledge. And he provided far more than she did, not only being best at scavenging for useful items but also in pinpointing fallen domes. She barely grasped the concept of her own words, and found herself retracting the more she thought on the subject.

"Given that you are the only man on this thing, I take it back," she said as a joke, settling back in her chair.

He pushed his empty plate away and leaned in on his elbows. He looked at her that unusual way he had been, his green eyes stuck on hers as he muttered the words. "The only 'man'?"

"Oh, you're right, I forgot about the proxy thing—my bad," she replied condescendingly, leaning away from the table with her arms crossed. Her darkened gaze intensified the longer he remained there. He shifted to place his head in his hand and continued to just hold her attention, dazing beneath her.

"It's an easy thing to forget, I guess," he deadpanned, blinking at her slowly. Her spine straightened at the rumble in his tone, and her face broke porcelain perfect for a moment as her teeth suctioned her cheek in the light embarrassment she felt. Her eyes looked less glassy and oblivious. Her lips parted for a breath and her chest filled slow and easy as he kept his eyes to hers. A table separated them, and he dared not remove the barriers yet.

"Oh, done eating?" she said in a softer voice than intended.

"Yeah, but I think I will rest for a couple hours before relieving Kristeva," Vincent said, pushing upright. Re-l nodded. "I've been tired lately."

"Then go lay down," she replied as sharply as she could manage, though her tone fell. "Honestly, I am thinking of winding down for the night myself." She stood up and angled herself toward the bathroom. "It's not really late yet, but I suppose I could just sit in bed and write until I am tired."

She escaped to the bathroom, pulling the door closed behind her. She faced her reflection as he cheeks flushed and her mouth pinched. She flipped on the water. Vincent was alone in the middle of the Rabbit, the door in his eyes as she contemplated his situation. She brought the water to her face while he brought his hand to his lip, and the sound between them was not enough to hide in. She rubbed the blue from her eyes and looked again, fresh face left beneath the dark. Young. Beautiful. Pure. She undid her hair and fluffed it, letting out the crinkles as she ran her wet hands through it to tame it. Pure. The word filled her mind as she touched her chest.

Vincent rose from the table and approached the door, balling his knuckles for knocking, but he felt stalled. Re-l looked further into the reflection, planting her hands on the edge of the sink as her mind returned to forgotten moment of her mind—the truest meeting of Vincent. How his eyes bore into her, how the weight of his height pressed her down harder than the thumb at her lip, and the tears that filled her eyes as she felt her heart pound harder now at the base of her chest, only to be mimicked now in the bathroom of the Rabbit. She was flustered. She was ashamed by it. And as she opened the door, breathing sense into her body, she felt the touch of that hand again at her shoulder, stopping her short as she absently took exit without bothering to look up.

She hadn't time to react. He was poised above her, about to apologize but froze in place, watching her eyes still brimmed with tears hold back her nerves as the thumb pad kissed her collarbone. She craned her neck to look up at him, closer now than he had allowed himself to her. The heat of her body could be felt from this distance, and the longer he stayed there the less likely it was that he would be letting go. She exhaled and something moved in him, and thoughtlessly he pulled his hand from the doorway and snaked it into her hair as he moved forward slowly, touching her lips briefly with his to test her, then plunging forth powerfully, her hands finding his shoulders as he coiled around her. He pulled away for a moment, his hand still caught in her nape as he watched her eyes cloud over and he went in for another.

The tenderness in her lips held him in the doorframe as he struggled not to hurt her from his grip on her body. Her fingers were cold on his skin. The push of a third desperate encounter sent them further into the tiny compartment, him gripping the sink just to keep himself upright as she let herself be weightless against him. She was lost in the feeling of his hands tangled in her black hair and gripping tight to her hips as the sink pinned her body flat to him. Something brazened him, the way she looked beneath him, the way her hardened expression was erased for something soft and faded—the beauty of her form against the sink, reflected back at him. He whispered against her bottom lip, "I love you, Re-l," in such a way that made him melt against her, holding himself up by his forearms against the bathroom wall, nuzzled in the tangles of her hair.

She stared up into the light, warmed to her toes in a way she had never felt before. The word was said again—love. This time less a testament, more a plea—something to answer to. He held her against the sink and the wall, caught in the corner as if trapped. She felt his pulse wracking in his ribs, the warmth of his face and the weight of his body holding her frozen in his grasp. His eyes opened, but they stared to the floor, and she found herself looking to the reflection, watching him breath against her and she felt her heart pick up pace as she looked at the way he tensed against her. His dark hair melted with hers, pushed out of his face. He had a strong profile, something she noticed before the proxy inside him had been fully realized. But perhaps that was the nature of a proxy, to be ideal of the human eye.

She could not answer him the way he wanted, perhaps. The feeling she felt was nothing like the word love could portray. It was easy enough to say, but it was something she had used for Daedalus and Grandfather. The connotation alone left an ashy taste in her mouth. She instead wrapped her arms around him as far as they could reach beneath his, hugging him close to her. Vincent straightened, crooning over her again, looking down at her as she lifted up onto the pads of her feet to kiss him timidly. He allowed a stillness to settle between them as he took in this new information, something offered beyond words, and instead took them as they were laid out to him.

Re-l pressed herself against the wall and turned her face away, keeping steady eyes above her. Vincent recoiled himself, realizing as the spur died down how sudden the whole act was, but he remained somewhat attached to her with his arms and body close. She breathed out slowly, containing herself. "You know, I'm not exactly experienced in this kind of thing," she said stiffly. Admitting it out loud made the more timid nature of Vincent awaken. He was initially taken aback, and responded by pulling away from her. She could breathe now, but her eyes fell to the sink. "I was protected, more or less, back in Ramdeau. My only friend was Iggy. Romance bored me as a concept, I thought it nothing more than a social construct which is why so many people could keep Companion Autoreivs and be perfectly content."

"What about Daedalus…?" he asked softly. He couldn't help himself, the question had burned in his mind since the beginning. He felt the wording was rude, invasive even, but Re-l's face contorted.

"Nothing happened with Daedalus," she said quickly. "I'm not an idiot, I knew he was hoping something would happen, and I can't even say that if I had stayed in Ramdeau obediently that something might have happened. But he was more like a distant family member, someone I could rely on time to time."

Vincent looked down awkwardly, scratched the back of his head. He was internally relieved, but somehow his approach now seemed violently unwarranted. He peeked up at her sheepishly, bowed and flushed at the nature of this meeting. She appeared to be slowing her breathing now, regulating. Her eyes met his unblinking. Vincent pushed his back and cleared his throat. "Well, I am going to go ahead and go lay down," he announced.

"I think I will too," Re-l replied, folding her arms. "I might actually be tired enough to sleep."

He backed out first, allowing her to pass through before approaching the bed. She was first to meet the bed, to which she began the ritual of dressing down. Pulling the shirt up she realized, peeking beyond her arm, that Vincent had turned away. Something so mundane as seeing her undress for bed became a new embarrassment. She remembered when he first saw her undoing her buckles and escaped to the deck to avoid her wrath. Eventually it became a normality. And yet the amount of times he had seen the bare midriff and the slim legs, this time felt different, and not just for Vincent. Re-l, too, felt a tightness as he reached down to untie the sleeves and step out of his immigrant garb. She turned her head just as she heard the flop of fabric on the floor. She had only just begun to step out of her pants when she heard the rustling of blankets as he set up his place on the floor beside her bed. She turned, now full undone, only to find him standing beside the bedding waiting for her to step across it. And for a moment they just stared at each other, unsure as to how to approach normal life.

She bound across it in long strides, trying to curl into her blankets as quickly as possible. She heard the rustle of blankets and peeked over the cover to find his back to her. She curled up into a ball and thought again of the pressure on her lip, this time caused by more than a thumb. Fully awake and uncertain, her mind raced with the idea of his hands on her hips again, or the striking way she had been overpowered in the simplest of ways. Her hand rested on her lips. The hum of the Rabbit filled the space between breaths.


	4. Needs and Wants

A/N: Sorry it has been so long. This gets a lot more steamy, sorry to my younger readers if this makes you squeamish. I hope you can forgive me. But for the rest of you sexually deprived ingrates, here you go some tasteful Ergo Proxy lovin' for your eyes to see. Will try to update more on this in the future.

She lay flat, awoken only just by the shuffling of blankets on the ground beside her. She tracked the time with breaths and surmised an hour had passed at most since they settled in to sleep. She felt restless and thought-scorned, watching the ceiling only to avoid the curling shudder in her stomach had she decided to twist in his direction to watch him sleep. It was a courtesy to herself as much as a kindness to him but part of her neck burned and the time ticked slower and slower she thought of his masked face nuzzled at her neck in violent abrasions as if to wake a proxy in herself. She breathed slow to keep the flames at the base of her throat tame but her fingers found the stiff mattress and gripped tighter the more he tousled in his bedding

Vincent was not asleep. He faced away, fooling her with open eyes of his false slumber, but more guiltily he found himself tortured by the vision of her meekly beneath him again, bitten and brazen with fallen straps and heavy breaths that urged him forward. Re-l was more than physical appeal, but he couldn't help but to wonder what voice would leave her if he pulled her into the covers with him for the night. The heat of the night's events still coursed in his blood from his head to his chest and otherwise, and he sheepishly kept his breath calm just to hear her own tired exhales.

Re-l glanced over when she had heard no movement from him and found herself careless to not look away. He had rolled back onto his back but kept his head turned away, leaving her only the view of his jawline from the side, his neck stretched and bared to her as if in utter surrender, one hand clenched at his head while one rested softly on his chest, undershirt hiked up above the blanket line with skin open to touch. Her grip on the bed loosened as she formulated her wants. Fear prickled her skin. In a slow, meticulous way that he could hear but dared not notice, Re-l lifted herself upward, twisting her legs over the bed as she touched toe to metal at the edge of his bedding. He stopped breathing the moment he felt the blankets shift beside him as she entered into his blankets and he could resist not looking at her for only so long. By the touch of her arms and chest to his arm, he jerked his attention to her nestling form as her eyes fell closed and reopened unfocused several times before admitting her intentions plainly to him with a concentrated stare into his eyes.

Vincent rose slightly on his arm to turn toward her, staring at her mouth with all movements focused. She drew her neck to arch toward him. He wasted no time cupping her cheek and nape, hoping to hold her there as he shuffled closer and crushed her. She snapped her hand up to grip his wrist helplessly as he pulled her upward roughly moving against her splayed lips in bruising fashion. She melted as his position shifted above her and his free hand worked to press her stomach to his hip. Re-l arched her back to aid him, trying out this new closeness only to find him losing his quiet nature entirely as he loudly repelled from her mouth to jaw and neck and collarbone to take in the tastes and smells of a woman once believed to be untouchable.

Much to his heart pattering her throat vibrated in such music that made his shoulders tense and stiffen. He kissed her in hungry bites that she responded to with vivacious energy and serpentine movements against his body busily pressing her as far into the floor as she could go. His eyes met hers as he parted for a moment to reposition her head by gripping her hair at the root and tugging back softly the blanket fell around his thighs as he raised up above her and examined her closely. His eyes clouded over in a satisfying way as he kept eye contact while his expression darkened and his thumb stroked her cheek in the most loving way he could manage so raw in heated sexual energy, and for once she felt his delicate treatment was warranted for she feared had he continued at the pace he had set she may be torn to pieces. Still, she wished for more.

"You look beautiful," he whispered huskily, unaware of the weight he had begun to press into her. He leaned down to kiss her on the cheek and eyes before she jerked on her own to find his lips again. He obliged with no sparing as he bore his armed beneath her and crushed her chest against her hoping to consume her. Her hands tangled in his hair and shoulders as she groaned when he finally wiggled her legs apart and flattened himself against her. She began to reach for the edges of his shirt and his hands traversed the expanse of her stomach. He bit her lip when his hand slip over the left of her bosom and the rest of her body was pulled up onto his lap. What was lying down shifted to her straddling him and part of her hid her face in his chest while another part of her moved in momentum to the kneading of her breasts. She let her head roll back when he held her steady to kiss her soft bits in the valley between. Re-l wrapped her arms at his waist and tugged at his shirt in hopes he would remove the cloth barrier, to which he stripped it away.

Re-l felt the rigid muscle of his chest and shuddered to think of the rest that had yet to be revealed. He looked fearless touching her in ways that made her tingle and sigh. She felt timid but still squirmed against him, clawing now at his nape and shoulders as he bit into her shoulder and neck, softer than she dreamed of but just as sudden and needing. He was holding back. She taunted the violence and need, she rocked and tore and gazed between hot impacts of lips or teeth, she wanted him real and frustrated. He ripped the top away and part of her winced at the tearing noise seams forever ruined as she straightened her back and gasped loud and shamelessly when his attention turned to coupling her breasts into his mouth, exerting much energy just to prop her up onto her knee to stroke the back of her thighs.

"Vincent…!" she huffed quickly as she felt one knuckle graze territory he never thought to have touched. Her chin dug into his head as her leg muscles twitched with every daring touch. He was done with her breasts and moved further and without removing her underwear took to nipping at the crease of her thigh to her center. She lost all support and clung to his shoulders to keep upright as he teased her. She dug her nails into the crook of his neck and he groaned deeply. She swayed with every stroke of his flat tongue on the fabric.

"I need you on your back," he grumbled into underwear, gripping her cheek opposite of him rough enough to leave marks.

She smirked at this request. Add a 'please' or a stutter and it would be any usual Vincent response. His voice sounded hoarse and deep, and as mundanely worded his voice was a command and she obeyed calmly only to have him unceremoniously tug her underwear down to a workable placement and crawled between her thighs. But as servicing as this position seemed, he was aggressive and selfish with his grip and movements, and she soon found her thighs and hips grinding almost painfully against his fingers as she arched and cried out, simultaneously breaching a breaking point both sexually and in her bones. Vincent wasn't complacent; she succeeded in his utter frustration, as if years of frustration began to spill out now, sweeping her into a swift gyration. He did not stop in spite of her tugging and whimpering until she was nearly snapping her spine to escape the sensation, and then he wiped the shame from his lips and shared with her a gruff kiss that made her eye flutter and lips cling to his when he tried to part.

"Was this your intention?" he asked genuinely, now pinning her arms above her head in one grip as the other hand played at her electric nerve endings by grazing his knuckles down the length of her body.

Re-l rolled her head back and let the feelings vocalize. "I don't know," she said shaking her head mindlessly. "I dreamed something similar, but nothing compares."

"Should I be more gentle?" Vincent asked, and she could hear the hoarseness fade.

"No," she said quickly, opening her eyes. "No, I need this honesty." He slid a finger in her and she jerked in response with a pained gasp. He recoiled.

"I need to be aware," he decided, releasing her arms.

Re-l woke from her weak sleepiness and looked up at him puzzled. "Wait… are you… are you stopping now?" She tried to sit up in objection but she felt weak and shaky and the stiffness of her hip joints was realized.

He settled down beside her with a gentle pull toward him, his body still rigid and hot from the almost deeds. She felt him nuzzle into her neck. "I don't want to break you, Re-l," he said softly against her skin, breathing her in. "I want to make love to you as a man would." She flushed at the bare sweetness to the last statement. She wrapped her arms over his, securing his grip as she idly kicked her underwear all the way off. "I love you too much," he decided in his deep voice, and she shuddered from the sensitivity of her skin. She knew he was right, he could potentially hurt her, but she felt primed and frustrated and needy, and his cuddling would not suffice forever.


End file.
